<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assorted Corin (and others) Fanart by RJam9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690716">Assorted Corin (and others) Fanart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJam9/pseuds/RJam9'>RJam9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen, ajr voice: here we go, tags subjected to change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJam9/pseuds/RJam9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a big dump for all my fanart related to LadyIrinas wonderful characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Corin Reference and Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts">LadyIrina</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Corin, he belongs to LadyIrina</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello!! this is gonna be my dump for all my fanart related to the series “The Mandalorian, his son and the Stormtrooper” by LadyIrina. </p><p>I do not own any of the characters or the Mandalorian.</p><p>please do not repost, trace or steal my art. made with Artstudio for IPad.</p>
<hr/><p>REFERENCE:</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>POSING:</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>i dont understand how armour or anatomy works but I am trying anyway!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. my favourite colour is you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>here we go!! more shitty fanart</p><p>song: Sober Up (AJR). go listen to AJR they own my life.</p><p>I do not own any of the characters or the Mandalorian.</p><p>please do not repost, trace or steal my art. made with Artstudio for IPad.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Din looks hella weird in this but that’s how it be sometimes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. « so very lucky »</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mostly background / watercolour practice but it looks okay so why not post. </p><p>personal news: ever just wanna scream</p>
<hr/><p>I do not own any of the characters or the Mandalorian.</p><p>please do not repost, trace or steal my art. made with Artstudio for IPad.</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>blub blub</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Moodboard/ Aesthetic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i have no self control so I made a moodboard/aesthetic : //</p>
<p>not really art but it counts so I’m putting it here.</p>
<p>personal news: the newest book in my favourite series (The Murderbot Diaries) just came out and jfc its good</p>
<hr/>
<p>I do not own any of the characters or the Mandalorian.</p>
<p>please do not repost, trace or steal my art. made with Phonto.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>*screams*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you want to see more of my shitty fanart check out my art book on Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/LwqGaYl9J5</p><p>if you want to read some of my shitty fan fiction, check out my Din/Corin series: “Buds and Petals and Flowers”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>